Sai Ito
Sai Ito is the Cook of the Prelude Pirates. Appearance Sai is much shorter than most people his age, casing most people to assume he's a child rather than his actual age. He has short straight black hair and chestnut brown eyes. His skin is light brown, with only his stomach area being a white color, along with seven dark blue spots on his back, though they are invisible so long as he is wearing a shirt. He has a pair of fins on his elbows that are more rounded than a regular ray's and has three gill slits on each side of his neck. He normally wears a Marine recruit uniform left over from his former occupation as a Marine. Personality Sai is a calm person most of the time whenever he isn't faced with immediate danger. When he faces anybody that is known to be powerfl, he often panics and only fights if there is no other option. He can be a coward at times, though he doesn't like betraying his allies. He is extremely loyal to his captain and wants to try his best to protect him, no matter what happens to him. He has a deep love of cooking and takes great care in preparing his food perfectly. He has an extremely low self image and as such takes any criticism directly to heart, sometimes sulking about it for days. He doesn't like anybody insulting the fact that he is half-human and half-Fishman. Abilities As a Fishman, Sai is faster and stronger than an average human while he's in the water. However, out of the water, Sai is only slightly more powerful than an average human. Electric Fishman Karate As a torpedo ray Fishman, Sai is able to generate electrical shocks from his body. By combining this with the basics of Fishman Karate, Sai has developed his own variation of the martial art which he calls Electric Fishman Karate. It relies on Sai's use of electrical shocks to aid his weakness above land. *Voltic Cannonball - Sai rolls himself into a ball and collides with the opponent, releasing an electrical shock when he makes contact. *Voltic Torpedo - From the sea, Sai launches himself out towards the opponent, spinning in midair during the flight. *Voltic Pistol - A simple punch charged with electricity. **Illusionary Voltic Pistol - Punching wih both of his hands, Sai aims one at his opponent's face and another at their chest. Relys on the reflew to protect the face more than anything else to draw attention away from his second punch. *Voltic Missle - A knee kick charged with electricity. Likely created from Bane's fighting style. Relationships Crew Ken Izumi Sai has a great amount of respect for Ken and sees him as an older brother rather than a captain. He relies on Ken to protect him most of the time, but worries about his habit of not eating when they're low on food. Veleno Gun Sai's relationship with Vel is strained at best as he still blames himself for nearly killing her. He often tries his best to avoid being alone with her, but if she is in trouble, he is quick to jump to her defense, no matter how dangerous things are. History Born on Take Island to a human father and Fishwoman mother, Sai was often bullied by other children his age and his half-brother Koji. As a result, he spent almost all his time helping his mother cook and quickly showed to have a great amount of skill at it. By the time he was seven years old, he was trusted enough to cook meals on his own and this occurred more and more often as his mother got sick, though she never let anybody know about it. The day finally came when she couldn't handle the illness anymore and died. Without the most important person in his life, Sai left to join the Marines at the young age of thirteen. He was placed under the supervision of Captain Bane, a cruel man who mistreated and disrespected Sai every chance he got. The only good moment of his time in the Marines was when he was put to guard Rin Sagakawa, a criminal that was being held on Bane's ship. When he got the chance, he helped Rin to escape, furthering Bane's hatred of the boy. For the next year, Sai worked under Bane until the day he met Ken and Vel. Though he originally planned only to help them get their ship back, he joined their crew the next day. Quotes "If you won't trust me because I'm a Fishman, trust me because I'm part human "I'm not just a fish. I'm just as human as you are." "I mean, nobody's ever wanted me around, but if you'll have me, than..." Trivia *Sai's favorite ingredient in his cooking are mushrooms of any kind so long as they aren't poisonous. Related Articles The Lost Age of Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Fishmen